Because of the Freak Storm
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: This is 4 ChibiLover123 because she won one of my little contests...Victoria ends up in the middle of a gang war, has two giant turtles save her, and ends up running away from a very ticked off Raph...And she doesn't even blink at the weirdness of it all.


I don't own TMNT, nor do I own Victoria and Cookie. They belong to ChibiLover123. Thanks to her for letting me use them.

Sorry this story is so late girl, I just found my rough copy and uploaded it on my laptop. Hope u like it cause I'm workin on Ch.2 as we speak...or write...whatever!

It had to be one of the worst freak snowstorms in the history of New York. The wind was howling as it blew the wet snow around everywhere, making it stick to anything it touched. The entire city was barricaded in their toasty homes, their heaters up full blast or if they were lucky, sitting in front of a working fireplace roasting marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate. It was the perfect time to just sit back and do nothing at all.

So when Victoria stepped into a snowdrif while her dog Cookie sniffed around for somewhere to pee, she cursed under her breath about her dog's 'stupid bladder problems' and the 'stupid snow' and how the heck did this freak storm even get this bad?! " Come on you little bugger! Pick a spot and go already! I'm freezing my rear end off here..."

When the news had said to expect a freak snowstorm, Victoria had thought that the guy had meant like only a couple of inches of snow that would be gone by the next day, but no! It wasn't even Thanksgiving yet and there was already about three feet of snow in just under two hours! And to make matters even worst, the concert she had bought tickets for was cancelled and when she called to see if she could get a refund, they had told her no.

There was a sudden loud noise coming from around the side of the building that lead to an old wear house. Cookie imminently tried to see what it was but Victoria didn't want to spend another minute out in this God forsaken weather. " Forget it girl. We are going back home where it's nice and warm, and I don't care if you pee on the floor." Victoria said as she tried to pull a struggling Cookie back home. After a few more minutes of tug-of-war, she felt the leash go slack. Looking down, her eyes widened at what she saw, which was...

Nothing.

Cookie had somehow managed to get out her collar and Victoria could hear her barks leading to the wear house. " Cookie, stop! Get back here or so help me, I won't give you any treats for a week!" She yelled as she ran after her dog, slipping and sliding all the way from the ice patches the snow had his. By the time she got to where the paw prints ended, Cookie was nowhere in sight, although she could now make out the sounds of fighting coming quiet clearly through the thick walls.

" Darn it you stupid dog, get your little rear end over here right now!" She hissed out as she looked for an opening that Cookie could have gone through. Finally finding a hole in the wall big enough for her to squeeze through while crawling on her belly, Victoria pulled herself up from the floor and started walking around while staying close to the wall.

And walked straight into a nightmare.

The noise she had been hearing was in fact a gang war in progress. She recognized one gang as the Purple Dragons. They had tried, and failed, to get her brother's friend to join them and because of that, they had to move when the house they had been renting was burnt to the ground.

She was just about to call out for Cookie when that little trouble maker ran across the room like a bullet and bit the back of the big guy's leg...what was his name again? Oh right, Hun.

" Cookie, get over here right now!!" Victoria yelled as she jumped out from behind her hiding place. For once, Cookie listened to her and ran right into her arms. She noticed absent minded that Cookie had blood on her muzzle and pushed that thought aside as she ran back the way she came.

She didn't get very far.

She felt something big wrap around her left forearm and lift her up in the air. " Well well, what do we have here? Give me the mutt girl and I promise not to hurt you...much." Hun said as he sneered in her face as he squeezed her arm tighter.

Victoria just helded Cookie tighter with her right arm and kicked Hun right in the jaw with her boot. " Forget it you big jerk! Now let me go!" She felt Hun grip her arm tighter and felt a bone snap under the pressure right before he threw her against a wall. Holding her arm against her chest in pain while still holding onto Cookie, who was hiding in her coat, she got back onto her feet as Hun started walking towards her.

Right before he would have hit her, two blurs appeared out of nowhere and kicked him right in the chest and making him fall to the dirty floor with a grunt.

" Hey, don't you know it ain't nice to hit a girl? Or are you always this stupid?"

Looking up in awe, Victoria saw two giant turtles standing right in front of her. _' Wow, this night just keeps getting weirder and weirder...'_

And chapter 1 is finished! If u have nothing nice 2 say, then don't!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
